


Till We Meet Again

by memorywolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir was killed while on the way back from visiting his brothers. Elrond and Lindir both cope with the separation.<br/>Lindir isn't exactly dead dead, just dead and in Mandos' Halls so ye<br/>Elrondir Week Day 5: Separation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> for Elrondir Week Day 5: Separation

 

At the first stirring of his mind, Elrond immediately felt the emptiness of his bed as keenly as he felt the hollowness in his heart. 

“Lindir…” He closed his eyes as images of the beautiful face of his lover flitted across his mind. His radiant smile, his chiming laughter, the adorable blush on his cheeks, and the way he would stare at Elrond if he ever woke earlier than the lord. 

He sighed and brushed a hand over his face. His tears had already been spent dry the days after Lindir had been sent to Mandos’ Halls. Also, he knew Lindir would not want him to grief for him for so long, he would only think positively of his lover, he did not wish to sully his memories. 

He pushed the sheets away from his body and rolled off the bed. “Lindir,” He started, “how are you this morning?” 

It would be odd if anyone in the valley knew how their lord talked to himself every morning when he woke, but he didn’t care. It was a way for him to cope with the loss of his lover. 

He remembered when he had lost himself when Celebrian had sailed, it was Lindir who had stayed by his side and taught him how to wake up every morning, take his meals, do his duty, and love his children, it was Lindir who taught him how to remember Celebrian. 

And now he would remember Lindir as he remembered Celebrian. He spoke every morning to him, whether if Lindir could hear it or not he did not know, but it gave him a sense of peace. 

“Thranduil has sent Tauriel over to discuss the exchange with Glorfindel, I wonder if I should be present to supervise.” He continued as he cleaned his face and changed into his robes. 

It made him feel the loss of Lindir less sharply. Sometimes he could imagine exactly what Lindir would reply to him, sometimes he could see behind his eyelids the faces Lindir would make at the things he said, the point was, it made Elrond feel as if Lindir was still there with him in spirit and support. 

And everyday, right before he left to start his day, standing before the doors to his room he would close his eyes and Lindir would be before him again, with all his passion and his heart, “I love you.” he would say. 

And until the day they met again, until he would be able to hear that melodic voice reply in kind, he would continue to say it. 

—–

“ _I love you too.” Lindir whispers as he looks on at the tapestries on the walls in the halls of the dead._

_Every morning when his lover would whisper the words, he would feel it. Deep in his heart where only his love for Elrond dwelt it would warm, he would feel the words like a gush of warm wind in the cold cold halls._

_Lindir smiled. The thought that he had not been forgotten by his lover, that he still held a part of his lover’s day, it made his feelings flare impossibly more._

_And always, before he started his day going about helping in the healing of the souls of the weary, “I love you.” he would whisper to the most current tapestry of his lover on the wall._

_And always, regardless of whether he was still in the heart of his lover, he would always, always, love him till the end of days._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are much appreciated! :>  
> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/


End file.
